Talk:Cookie Monster and Grover: True Blue
LP Does anybody have a scan of the original LP for this, or know what the catalog number is? Thanks. -- Ken (talk) 06:36, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Without cover art or a catalogue number, how do we know this was released on LP? —Scott (talk) 11:27, 26 June 2007 (UTC) ::Well, actually we don't. That's why I asked that question when I'd been here about a week, because I'd never heard of this title before I got here. And honestly, this title doesn't make sense if it had been an LP. In 1983, when all of the white albums came out, they had The Best of Cookie Monster, and The Best of Grover. It doesn't make sense to also sell an album of one side of each, at the same time, especially when this is the same period that they were making the 2-LP reissues of things like SS1 and 2, and Grover's and Cookie's LP's from the 1974 series. So I've had a suspicion all along that this was a tape-only title from after 1983. But I need 2 things in order to prove it. I read the whole history on this album's article, and Michael (Minor Muppetz) started the page, and he said that it was released by "Golden Records" in 1983. (I put that in quotes because the Golden Music we're dealing with never made any records of Sesame Street titles.) Then Danny changed it to CTW. I need to know where he got that. And then, Scott, it looks like you scanned this cover. Do you still have it? I need to see the whole cover, especially the part where it would give the copyright date(s). On my tape of The Best of Big Bird, it has 2 dates: 1983 (the original record's date), and 1990 (the Golden edition's date). So if this is a Golden tape reissue of a CTW LP, there should be 2 dates. If there's not, and the date is after 1983, then it was never an LP to begin with, and we should change the page. I hope all that made sense, and wasn't too long-winded. I love this stuff. -- Ken (talk) 04:43, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :::I see what you mean. According to this edit, Danny seems to have evidence that this was released on LP by CTW. Here's a full scan of the cassette insert. —Scott (talk) 06:20, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmmm. Now I'm more confused than ever. By those dates, this should have been an LP. Maybe this is an example of "Old Brown Ears Is Back" syndrome, meaning that they prepared the masters in 1983, but it wasn't released until 1990 for some reason. This is really bugging me! I've never seen a compilation that was out at the same time as the albums it came from. By the time that all the doubles were coming out (the 89000 series), the originals were going out of print, which is why they made them. And then, not long after that, the label ceased to exist. The only other theory I have is that this actually was a 2-LP set in 1983, and then Golden put out half of it for a "budget" release. I don't entirely trust Golden, since some of their info like song titles and composer credits can be inaccurate. Anyway, since the albums with number lists stop at The Best of Oscar (22111), and the 1984 Christmas album doesn't have one (I actually bought fair copies of those, just to see what was on the back covers!), I don't have the number for what this would have been. The last LP's that I know of are the 1984 Christmas album (22112), Exercise! (79016), and Just Friends (89008). I don't know how familiar you are with the records, but the 2 series is regular single records, the 7 series is mostly single records in gatefold covers, and the 8 series is mostly 2-record sets, although there are some exceptions in the 7's and 8's. If this was a single LP in 1983, it would have been in the 2 series, and if it was a 2-record set, it would have been in the 8 series. ::::So I don't know what to do. I guess we should take the LP reference out until we can prove that it existed. But I would hate to move it to 1990 if it really came out in 1983. I'll let you decide, and I'll put it in my notes to keep looking for it. -- Ken (talk) 03:50, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't know... Michael is the person who created the page, and gave the 1983 date. I don't remember it specifically, but I probably changed it from Golden to CTW because 1983 was too early for Golden. I would suggest taking out the LP reference and moving it to 1990, unless Michael has a source for 1983. -- Danny (talk) 15:58, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ah. I didn't realize Western Publishing wasn't doing music in 1983. That would explain that. —Scott (talk) 16:34, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hey, guys, I think I just had another idea! Sorry for putting you through all that stuff above. But I've been looking at Worldcat all week, trying to put together a triple cross-reference list of all known cassettes (more on that later), and I noticed that a lot of them show the original copyright date, even though we know they came out years later! So I think the simple explanation is that the 1983 comes from the fact that these songs were indeed released in 1983, on the 2 Best of records. And the 1990 is the copyright date of this release. So I noticed that I was half right on the 2 things I said above. The masters were prepared in 1983, and Golden put out half of it in 1990! I hope that made sense, and I'm going to fix the pages now! -- Ken (talk) 04:32, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Great, nice detective work! -- Danny (talk) 11:37, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks, Danny! -- Ken (talk) 04:46, 1 July 2007 (UTC)